La relève
by flammeche
Summary: A Kaamelott, le roi Arthur est entouré de "bras cassés" mais espère former de nouveaux chevaliers dignes de ce nom. Et pourtant il a de nombreuses raisons de douter...


_Salle de cours du Maître d'Armes.__  
__Sont présents le Maître d'Armes ainsi qu'une quinzaine d'apprentis chevaliers dont Yvain et Gauvain.___

_Le Maître d'armes fouille les piles de parchemins sur son bureau l'air un peu embarrassé._

MAITRE D'ARMES _pour lui-même_- J'ai du les oublier quelque part, mais où ?.. _puis à l'intention de ses étudiants_ Bien ! Nous allons aborder aujourd'hui l'étude des grandes batailles ayant opposées des armées aux effectifs déséquilibrés remportées par l'armée en infériorité numérique.

_Yvain lève la main_

MAITRE D'ARMES - Seigneur Yvain.

YVAIN - Par « déséquilibrés », vous voulez dire qu'ils étaient fous ou bien qu'ils tombaient tout le temps.

MAITRE D'ARMES _prend une grande inspiration pour contenir son agacement_- Je veux dire que l'effectif d'une des deux armées est très largement supérieur à l'autre. Donc, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me citer le nom d'une bataille dans cette configuration ?

_A ce moment là, le roi Arthur fait son entrée dans la salle de classe__  
__Les élèves se lèvent pour saluer son entrée, sauf Yvain et Gauvain. Arthur leur lance un regard noir qui les fait immédiatement se lever._

MAITRE D'ARMES – Sire ! Quel honneur de vous voir dans ma classe. Puis-je savoir à quoi nous devons se plaisir ?

_Artur, le visage fermé, tapote du doigt sur une chemise en cuir calée sous son bras._

MAITRE D'ARMES – Mes copies ! Je les cherchais justement, mes élèves auraient été très déçus que je ne puisse les corriger. _Il tend la main pour les récupérer._C'est très aimable à vous de me les rapporter.

ARTHUR - Parce que vous croyez que j'ai traversé la moitié du château juste pour ça. J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les coursiers figurez-vous !

MAITRE D'ARMES _étonné_ - Y-a-t-il un problème Sire ?

ARTHUR _brandit la chemise contenant les copies_– Vous avez lu ces machins ?

MAITRE D'ARMES – Pas encore. Je comptais justement le faire hier soir mais comme je les avais égarées...

_Le roi se tourne vers les élèves toujours debouts et leur fait signe de s'assoir_

ARTHUR - Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire pourquoi il est ici ?... _il désigne du doigt l'un des élèves_ Vous là !

ELEVE N°1 - Au fait moi, au départ, je me destiné à reprendre la boulangerie de mon père, mais pour draguer les filles c'était pas top. Alors je me suis réorienté vers la chevalerie, qui …_Un morceau de craie lancé par le roi atterri sur la tête de l'élève._

ARTHUR _désigne un autre élève_– Vous ! Et faites gaffe à ce que vous allez dire…

ELEVE N°2 _très hésitant_ - Pour apprendre le noble métier de chevalier afin de servir le Royaume de Logre et son Roi ?

GAUVAIN _prend la parole sans y être invité_ – Mon oncle, n'est-il pas paradoxal que le Seigneur Yvain et moi-même soyons ici ?

ARTHUR – Pas du tout…

GAUVAIN – Mais mon Oncle, je vous rappelle que nous sommes déjà chevaliers et que conséquemment nous n'avons pas besoin de suivre cette formation.

ARTHUR – Alors primo, vous et l'autre gogol à la table ronde, si j'avais pu m'en passer, croyez moi, je l'aurais fait, mais diplomatiquement parlant je peux pas me le permettre. Deuxio, compte tenu de vos résultats, je la ramènerais pas si j'étais vous. Et tertio, s'il y en a encore un qui prend la parole sans y être invité, il prend mon pied au cul. C'est clair ?

GAUVAIN – Aussi limpide qu'un rocher dans l'eau.

_Arthur fronce les sourcils atterré._

ARTHUR – Donc comme l'a rappelé votre petit camarade, vous êtes ici pour apprendre à devenir chevalier et je peux vous assurer que pour la très grande majorité d'entre vous, ben c'est pas gagné !

MAITRE D'ARMES – Sire, n'êtes vous pas un peu dure avec eux ? Ils sont certes inexpérimentés, mais ne sont-ils pas là pour apprendre ?

_Arthur sort un parchemin de la serviette de cuir et le tend au Maitre d'Armes. Celui-ci se met à le parcourir son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture._

MAITRE D'ARMES – En effet Sire, je ne peux pas vous contredire pour ce cas là.

_Artur récupère le feuillet le parcours du regard et lève les yeux au ciel_

ARTHUR – C'est illisible… On se demande avec quoi on a écrit là-dessus. Une queue de vache ou une rognure d'ongle ? J'sais pas, mais certainement pas avec une plume ! A la question : « Un détachement d'une cinquantaine d'hommes est envoyé dans une zone ou l'on sais que des troupes ennemies sont susceptibles de se trouver. Qu'elle est la première chose que doit faire le chef du détachement ? » l'auteur de ce torchon à répondu « Il faut qu'un éclaireur soit envoyé afin de sécuriser la zone ».

MAITRE D'ARMES - La réponse manque en effet d'un un peu de développement, mais elle est correcte.

ARTHUR – La réponse peut-être mais l'orthographe et la grammaire, excusez moi, mais si je ne lisais pas à voix haute, ben j'aurais rien capté :  
« Il faut » : faut F.O.  
« qu'un » : k apostrophe 1  
« néclereur » : personnellement je sais pas ce que c'est que cette bête le néclereur.  
« soit envoyé afin » : A, plus loin faim F. A. I. M. « de sécuriser la zone »  
Je sais que vous n'êtes pas là pour devenir scribe, mais faites un effort bordel ! On va pas réinventer la grammaire et l'orthographe sous prétexte que c'est trop dur. Et puis si on continu à écrire comme ça on va revenir à la tradition orale parce que c'est pas possible… C'est la fin d'une civilisation à coup sure cette histoire.  
Je passe sur les tâches de bouffe, l'écriture de goret…Faut soigner la présentation les gars ! Vous êtes sensé représenter la future élite de la Bretagne ! Pas un clan merdique de trois pelés et un tondu au fond d'une cabane en rondins et bouse de vache.

MAITRE D'ARMES – Sinon mis à part un problème de présentation et des progrès dans la syntaxe, qui je vous le concède ne doivent pas être pris à la légère, il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer ?

ARTHUR – Ah mais non ! Là c'était que le hors d'œuvre, parce que le reste est gratiné. _Il cherche dans la chemise un autre parchemin puis lis_ : « Donnez le nom de deux armes contondantes qui peuvent être utilisées lors d'un combat »…« Un fenouil et un pichet de vin » et entre parenthèses « rouge de préférence, comme ça l'adversaire sera déstabilisé par les tâches qui maculeront ses vêtements, surtout s'il est très bien habillé »

MAITRE D'ARMES _se saisissant vivement de la feuille_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse à la con ?

ARTHUR – C'est justement la question que je me pose. Qu'est-ce que vous leur apprenez dans ce cours ? Je sais bien que je suis généralement pas aidé, mais vous je vous faisais un minimum confiance.

MAITRE D'ARMES – Et bien dans ce cours, nous avions abordé l'utilisation des masses et autres armes de la même famille, mais croyez moi Sire, il n'était pas question de pichet et encore moins de fenouil.

_Gauvain lève timidement la main. Arthur lui fait signe de parler_.

GAUVAIN : Mon oncle je pense avoir la réponse à votre questionnement. C'est le Seigneur Caradoc qui nous a enseigné une technique de combat à l'aide d'objet utilitaire de la vie de tous les jours.

YVAIN : Ouai ! Et même que c'était trop classe. J'ai appris par exemple que le flan n'était pas très efficace pour assommer.

GAUVAIN - Sauf si on l'envoi dans son contenant.

YVAIN - Oui en effet ! Je me souviens de ce particularisme : la jatte est plus contingente que le flan en devers lui.

ARTHUR _s'adresse au Maitre d'Armes_– Caradoc ! Et depuis quand Caradoc est-il instructeur ?

MAITRE D'ARMES – Vous m'aviez fait mander Sire ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser la classe sans surveillance et le Seigneur Caradoc s'est proposé pour me remplacer.

ARTHUR – Et bien à l'avenir choisissez mieux vos suppléants mon vieux !

MAITRE D'ARMES _qui commence à montrer des signe d'agacement_ – Je fais ce que je peux Sire ! Je cumule les fonctions d'instructeur, entraineur et conseiller ! Je ne peux pas toujours être au four et au moulin !

ARTHUR – Ah mais je comprends mieux maintenant… _Il feuillète avec empressement les copies puis lit_ : « Dans votre tâche de justice, vous êtes amené à juger un homme que la pauvreté à conduit à voler un œuf. Selon vous, quel est le juste châtiment ? »... « Dix ans de galères après lui avoir coupé les deux mains »… Leodagan ?

MAITRE D'ARMES – Je devais me rendre aux obsèques de ma tante et comme nous abordions le sujet de la justice, il m'a semblé qu'il était le mieux placé pour cela.

ARTHUR – Que Léodagan ne soit pas connu pour sa clémence ne vous a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il allait leur fourrer dans le crâne des concepts de bourrin ? « Le Sanguinaire » c'est pas juste pour faire jolie après son nom !

_Arthur continu à chercher dans les parchemins qu'il a en main._

ARTHUR – Ah tien ! Elle est pas mal celle là : « Quelle est la pièce d'équipement la plus indispensable pour un chevalier ? » … « un caleçon molletonné ». A qui doit-on ça d'après vous ?

MAITRE D'ARMES – Ca ressemblerait assez au seigneur Bohort… Qui, soit dit en passant, n'a pas tout à fait tord, compte tenu du temps qu'un chevalier passe sur sa monture.

ARTHUR – Mais j'en ai rien à carrer ! C'est débile comme réponse ! On s'attend tout de même à ce qu'il réponde "son épée" ou un autre truc dans le genre. Mais non ! Un caleçon molletonné… Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils vont dire les chefs barbares, s'ils apprennent qu'en Bretagne les chevaliers pensent avant tout à sauver leurs miches et pas qu'au sens figuré ?

MAITRE D'ARMES – Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu chochotte…

ARTHUR _s'adressant aux élèves_– Je sais pas si vous avez bien conscience de votre chance. S'il n'y avait pas cette école beaucoup d'entre vous seraient à quatre pattes en train de ramasser des navets dans un sol gelé. Mais parce qu'on a décelé en vous des capacités -_Yvain et Gauvain bombent le torse, Arthur leur lance un regard noir en coin_- ou parce que votre naissance vous a offert un passe droit - _Yvain et Gauvain se tassent à nouveau_- on vous donne l'opportunité de faire de votre vie quelque chose d'utile et de grand.  
Des illettrés, des cons et j'en passe, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut… En revanche des chevaliers valeureux, intelligent, et juste, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait qu'il y en ait un peu plus. En créant cette école, je caressais l'espoir qu'enfin la Bretagne se doterait d'un commandement digne de ce nom. Alors, mes p'tits gars, je vous conseille de vous ressaisir et vite !

_Arthur prend la direction de la porte, s'arrête et se tourne vers le Maître d'Armes._

ARTHUR – Gaudèmales.

LE MAITRE D'ARMES – Pardon Sire?

ARTHUR – La bataille de Gaudèmales… Alexandre à vaincu avec 45 000 hommes l'armée de Darius III qui en comptait 300 000… - _s'adressant aux élèves_ - Et oui, moi aussi j'ai étudié, je ne suis pas arrivé là ou je suis en me curant le nez. J'ai bossé, j'ai lu et je me suis entrainé très durement. C'est en grande partie grâce à cette éducation que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui… Alors Maitre d'Armes, je compte sur vous pour faire de ces crétins des chevaliers dont je n'aurais pas à rougir. Je veux qu'ils deviennent des chefs de Guerre aptes à vaincre dans des batailles qui deviendront aussi célèbres que celle de Gaudèmales…

_Arthur quitte la salle de classe.___

_Le Maître d'Armes se place devant sa classe, le visage impassible, droit comme la justice._

LE MAITRE D'ARMES _vociférant_ – Dehors bande de petites tafiolles ! Vous avez 20 minutes pour me rejoindre dans la cour en armure complète et rutilante… Et que ça saute ! Je vais vous apprendre moi ce que c'est qu'une Arme contondante en vous tannant la peau du cul avec !

_Les élèves se lèvent précipitamment pour quitter la salle._

NOIR

MAITRE D'ARMES – Ceux qui auront, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de retard, irons rejoindre le voleur d'œuf…Histoire de vérifier par eux-mêmes si on peut tenir une rame avec des moignons.


End file.
